The Hardcore Life
by UVBlueBerns
Summary: Leon Karr, a man from the Big Apple, and trained by a legend. Follow him on his journey through ECW to become a champion.
1. Starting Off

The Hardcore Life

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 1_

**Starting Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Leon Karr.**

Tonight was the night. Leon Karr was about to debut on ECW, the most hardcore brand in the WWE. He was going to debut against Rene Dupree in an Extreme Rules match. He didn't care; it just made it easier to beat the fact that Leon is better in to Dupree's skull.

Leon stood at 6' 6" and weighed 276 lbs. He had short spiky black hair with dark green streaks and green eyes. He two gold hoops in each ear and two had piercings in his left eyebrow.

Leon's entrance song '_I Will Be Heard'_ by_ Hatebreed_' pulled him out of his thoughts. He walked through the curtains, and smiled as the crowd cheered for him. As he made his way to the ring, all he could do was focus on the pompous Frenchman awaiting his arrival in the ring, and kept thinking about their conversation in the locker room.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, newb!" Dupree had called out. Rene looked Leon up and down, sizing him up. "I hope you know that you're going up against the most extreme athlete in the WWE."_

"_That may be, but I don't give a shit what a prancing pretty boy like you has to say." Leon told him without looking up._

"_You'd better learn some respect for those who are easily capable of kicking your ass in the ring!" Dupree said angrily._

"_I'll let you know when I meet that person." Leon said with a smirk._

_And with that, Dupree stormed off. _'Probably off to PMS'_Leon thought._

_End Flashback_

"And making his way to the ring, from New York City," The announcer began "Standing at 6' 6" and weighing in at 276 pounds, Leon Karr!"

Leon and Dupree circled each other before locking up in the center of the ring. Leon got the upper hand and powered Dupree into a corner. As the ref separated them, Dupree smashed his elbow into Leon's face. Dupree ran to the ropes and nailed Leon with a clothesline before sliding out of the ring.

He grabbed a steel chair and went back in the ring, but Leon dropkicked the chair in his face. Leon slid out of the ring and pulled a table from under the ring. He grinned and pushed it back in the ring. Dupree kicked him in the face as he tried to stand up, then stood him up and delivered several chops to Leon's chest and throat. Dupree ran at the ropes and tried to nail a clothesline, but Leon countered it with a Spear!

Leon posed for the crowd before setting up the table. He walked back to Dupree and stood him up before draping Dupree's arm around his neck and lifting him up. Leon delivered a thunderous Karr Krash to Dupree right through the table! Leon dragged Dupree to the center of the ring and went for the pin. 1… 2… 3! Leon won his first match in the ECW!

The referee held up his hand as the crowd cheered. Leon posed for the crowd before stepped out of the ring and up the ramp. He stood at the curtains and flipped Dupree off before turning and walking through the curtains and straight to the locker room. He took a shower and then took a brief nap. After the show was over, he took a limo back to his hotel where he packed for his early flight the next morning.

**TBC **


	2. Meeting Rebecca

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 2_

**Meeting Rebecca**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, extremists, divas, or vixens, nor do I own the WWE. I only own Leon Z. Karr (LZK).**

"Blah" speech_'blah' _thoughts

The next day, after a shower and breakfast, Leon was at the airport catching a flight to Buffalo, New York, where the next show was at. As he was walking to the plane, he saw one of ECWs newest divas, Rebecca, trying to get a man to stop harassing her.

Rebecca went to slap the man, but he caught her arm and yanked her to him. "Now, now. You don't want to be doing that do you?" The man said. _'Why do I almost always end up playing hero?' _Leon thought.

Leon walked up to the pair and asked "Is something wrong here?"

The man turned and looked at Leon and replied "Nope, we're just fine here."

"Well, she doesn't look fine to me. Maybe you should let her go."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll give it to you this way, you don't want to know" Leon said with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Now you'd better let her go."

"Fine." The man spat and left. Leon turned to walk away, when Rebecca call out to him. "Hey! Wait up!"

"You need something?" He asked coolly.

"I just wanted to thank you. There are some pretty creepy guys in airports." She started "Hey, I recognize you! You're the new guy that took on Rene Dupree last night! That was a pretty good match."

"Really? I think I could have done better, like say, bloody him up a bit before pinning." He replied.

"Oh that wouldn't be very nice."

"I'm not here for nice; I'm here for the challenge."

She made a face and said "Jeez, is every guy here for the challenge? 'Cuz all of the ones I've met so far are. And some of them are colossal jerks." Leon had one certain extremist in mind as she said this. "So," She continued "What flight are you taking?" He told her and she said "I'm taking the same flight!" _'I kind of figured that on my own since we're at the same terminal..' _"Maybe we could sit together?"

"Yeah, I guess." Leon said slowly.

"Cool! You can tell me about yourself!

'_Wow, this chick is really hyperactive!'_ "Yeah, ok, sure. Why not? I don't have any friends here yet."

So they talked until they were allowed to get on the plane, and after they were on, he told her his history.

"So, where do you want me to start?" He asked.

"Anywhere you want."

"Ok, I was born in Manhattan, and when I was two, my parents left me at my aunt's house and never came back. My aunt never really liked me, so she dropped me off at an orphanage where I lived until I was 7. Then I ran away. I made it to Brooklyn, and I couldn't go anymore. What money I stole was gone. I was alone, cold, and hungry. After a day or two, I came across a run-down building that looked like a nice place to stay, so I went in. It turned out that the local gang lived there, and I had just entered their turf."

"You were just 7?! Aww, you poor thing!" Rebecca said.

"Anyway, I got into the building only to come face to face with the entire gang that lived there. As you can imagine, for a 7 year old, I was terrified of the older guys that had all sorts of weapons. Anyway, so the leader came out and asked me my name, how old I was and where I had come from. I said my name was Leon Karr, I was 7, and I had run away from the orphanage. After that he asked me if I wanted to stay with them, so I did. Over the next 8 years I had learned my place. I was the main thief and information gatherer because of my speed. I learned to fight, to steal, to get out of danger as fast as possible."

"When I was 15, I left them and found a job working in a bookstore. Yeah, yeah, I know. How could I ever work in a bookstore? I was completely out of place. But after a while I found some martial arts books and become very interested. And once I had enough money, I found a dojo and became a student. I stayed there and helped take care of the building. I would do the cleaning, mopping, and that kind of stuff. Finally I had my own room above the dojo. I had a place to call home."

He looked over to see that Rebecca had fallen asleep. He smiled. _'Maybe being on ECW won't be so bad after all.'_ After reading one of his books, he felt too tired, so he set his watch to go off 30 minutes before the plane landed and went to sleep. An hour and a half later, his alarm went off and he woke up to a weight on his shoulder. Looking over he saw that Rebecca had her head on his shoulder and his arm was asleep. He thought it best to let her sleep a little longer as he read some more. When the stewardess announced that the plane would land in 5, he woke Rebecca up.

"Wha-? Oh! I'm sorry Leon, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that-"She began, but he cut her off.

"Its ok, there is no long term damage so it's alright." He chuckled.

10 minutes later they were off the plane and called for a taxi to the hotel. On the way Leon filled Rebecca in on what she missed of his story. When they got to the hotel, Rebecca asked "So, do you think we could hang out tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." He replied.

"Cool, then I'll see you tomorrow!" And she headed off to her room.

'_Sometimes women scare me. Especially Rebecca, you never know what she is gonna do.' _Leon thought as he headed off to his room to unpack then hit the gym.

TBC

**I hope that was ok. It's like 1 in the morning and I really need some caffeine. So who does everyone think is gonna win the Extreme Elimination Chamber? I'm voting for Lashley or CM Punk. Please Review, and remember, flames are allowed.**


	3. A Day On The Town

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 3_

**A Day On The Town**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, extremists, divas, or vixens, nor do I own the WWE. I only own Leon Z. Karr (LZK).**

"Blah" speech_'blah' _thoughts

The next day, Leon went down to the lobby of the hotel for some breakfast before his day with Rebecca. He was sitting around eating his French toast and thinking about what they were going to do today. _'I hope she's not going to try to drag me off to shop for clothes. That would be one of the worst things that would ever happen to me! No, wait. What if she tries to get me to try on different outfits! Oh the horror!' _He thought. Now he was beginning to dread the day. _'The day hasn't started yet and you're already freaking out, pull yourself together man!'_

He finished his food and sipped on a coffee for awhile until he heard a voice call out to him. "Hey Leon!' _'Oh joy, here comes the day. Why did I have to say yes?'_ "Hey Rebecca!" He waved her over to his table where she sat down.

"So did you have breakfast yet?" He asked her.

"Yeah I did. I had room service come up." She replied.

"Mmm, yummy." He said sarcastically "I've never really liked room service. Anyway, so what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the mall and check out some stores!"

'_Oh joy.' _"What kind of stores?"

"Oh you know, Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, Aeropostale, those kinds of stores." _'Oh great, I knew she was gonna do this!'_ "Then I was thinking we could go see a movie, then, if we have enough time, see if there are any good gun shops."

'_Whoa! That was unexpected!'_ Leon was shocked. "Gun shop huh? You like guns?"

"Oh yeah, my dad and my uncles use to take me out shooting all the time when I was younger." She replied.

'_Just what I thought, full of surprises.' _"That's interesting. And here I thought that you are on of the preppy, air-headed divas like they have on RAW."

She frown and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when another person started talking to them.

"Hey! Rebecca!" A man shouted

She looked up and smiled. "Hey C! When did you get here?"

CM Punk walked up to them and said "I just got here an hour ago. I had a _really_ early flight." He realized Leon was there and said "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He stuck out his hand "I'm CM Punk."

Leon took his hand and said "Leon Karr."

"Leon huh? You're the guy who took on the Frenchman on the last show."

"Yeah that's me."

"I got the opportunity to kick his ass 2 weeks in a row. It was nice to be able to beat down the stuck-up frenchie."

"I hear you there. By the way he was acting; I wouldn't be surprised if he challenged me again on Tuesday to try to beat me again." Leon said.

Punk laughed "Yeah probably. So what were you two doing this morning?"

"We're going to go to the mall, maybe a movie, and a gun shop." Rebecca said.

"Gun shop? Really? You, Rebecca? Seriously? Damn, never would have expected that." Punk exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking when she said that!" Leon said

Rebecca looked down at her watch. "Uh oh, we'd better get going if we want to beat the crowds."

"Would you guys mind if I tagged along?" Punk asked.

Rebecca looked at Leon "Would you mind Leon?"

"Not really. That way I'm not the only guy there."

"Cool. Now I'll go get a limo. Be right back." Rebecca said, and she walked off.

After some silence Punk asked "So, what made you decide to become a wrestler?"

"I've always been a fighter. I grew up on the streets of The Big Apple, so naturally, that's what I became. When I was 15 I got a job in a book store, where I got interested in martial arts. So I saved enough money to get into a dojo, where I stayed until I couldn't learn any more from the sensei. So then I went around the city and went to more dojo's to learn more. "

"I had always been a fan of wrestling, so when I saw an add for a wrestling tournament, I had to enter. And the winner was going to be trained be Stone Cold Steve Austin. So, with my knowledge of martial arts, my speed, stamina, and strength, I won the tournament. And so I was trained by Stone Cold for 2 years before I met Paul Heyman. The rest is history."

"You should write a book. It would make for an interesting read." Punk said.

"Yeah, but some parts would be rated M, for violence and other stuff." He chuckled.

"Ok guys, you ready?" Rebecca called to them.

"Oh god, I hope she doesn't expect us to try on clothes." Punk groaned.

"You know that she's going to."

"Now I'm regretting asking to come."

"I'm regretting saying yes yesterday."

"Well, we'd better bit the bullet and get to the limo." Punk said.

"Ok, let's go." Leon said.

The got up and headed out to the limo. As they got in, Rebecca said "Everyone has their wallets right?"

"Why? You _do_ have yours right?" Leon asked slowly.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed "I never leave my room without it!"

"Well, I've got mine too." Punk said.

"Good. Driver! To the nearest mall please!" Rebecca told the driver.

And so begins the _very_ long day with Rebecca. Much to Leon and Punk's dismay, Rebecca _did_ want them to try on clothes. Then after awhile, Leon finally found something he liked. Rebecca thought it was kind of gothic, but he didn't let that bother him, he liked gothic. What he found was a black tank-top with a silver cross on the back, with some baggy black cargo pants, and some black steel-toe combat boots. By 3:00, she had dragged Punk and Leon through _all _of the clothing stores in the mall. By the end, the guys were exhausted, both from carrying the bags and from having people who recognized them and asking for autographs. But Rebecca was like a never ending well and energy!

When they went to a movie, they watched Déjà vu, they guys fell asleep, and were awoken when Rebecca pinched each of them. When they finally got to the gun shop, Leon got a pleasant surprise when he found that it had a section with blades. They had all sorts of blades, knives, daggers, long swords, and katanas. Leon was very impressed and when they left he had a couple of throwing knives, and boot knives.

Punk and Leon had fallen asleep in the limo and were once again awoken by getting pinched. It was around 9:00 when they finally got back. They had a hard time cramming all of the stuff Rebecca had bought into the elevator, and when they made it to Rebecca's floor, Leon, who was at the front of the elevator, fell out and a bunch of bags had fallen on top of him.

"Well, well. Look who it is. _LZK_." A voice sneered "Finally found your place huh? Bowing to me."

Leon got up and stared at the man talking. "Well, if it isn't frenchie. Did you have fun getting your ass handed to you on Tuesday?"

"That was a fluke and you know it. There is no way a newbie could beat me on his first day."

"Well guess what? It happened."

"Ok, ok you two, cut it out." Rebecca cut in. She put her hand on Leon's arm and said "Come on; help me get these to my room."

"Ok fine." Then he looked at Dupree "If you want a fight, then you'll get one on Tuesday."

"You _will_ lose, no matter what you do." And then Dupree walked away.

"God I hate that man." Leon said.

"That may be, but these bags aren't going to get up and walk to my room." Rebecca said.

So Punk and Leon helped Rebecca get all of her bags back to her room. After Leon and Punk said goodnight to Rebecca, they walked beck to the elevator.

"What floor are you an?" Punk asked.

"Floor 5. What about you?" Leon replied.

"Same here."

They were quiet until they reached the fifth floor, they said their goodbyes and then they went to their rooms. Leon walked in to his room and set his bags down. Then he took a nice shower and went to bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

TBC

**This chapter is a bit longer than my other two and I hope this chapter was up to par. This is my first story, so it might not be very good. Any reviews and flames will be accepted. Feel free to mention any faults within my story. Thanks!**


	4. LZK vs Rene Dupree

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 4_

**LZK vs. Rene Dupree**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, extremists, divas, or vixens, nor do I own the WWE. I only own Leon Z. Karr (LZK).**

"Blah" speech_'blah' _thoughts

Over the next week Leon, Punk, and Rebecca hung out a lot. Mostly at the mall, but a few times they were able to get to the gym to work out. Punk and Leon would spar every time to get in some practice. Finally Tuesday came and the trio was in the locker room, where Punk and Leon were warming up.

"So, who are you going up against tonight Punk?" Leon asked.

"I'm up against Mike Knox. And you're going up against Dupree right?" Punk asked.

"Damn right. To bad it's not another Extreme Rules match. You get that one."

"Yeah but I'm not really looking forward to it, 'cuz it means that Mikes buddies will probably come out."

"Well, if that happens, then I'll have to come out and help."

"But you know if I do that Dupree is gonna come out." Rebecca cut in.

"That's the point." Leon said.

"Why? Oh never mind." Rebecca dropped the subject.

A man knocked on the door and said Punk needed to be ready in 5.

"Hey, if you need any help out there, just wave. I'll be watching the match." Leon said.

"Ok, but I probably won't need it." Punk answered.

Then Punk left for his match. A little into the match, Punk started to lose ground. But he was able to get out of a Suplex Knox was about to give him and he was able to get Knox into an Anaconda Vice. But before Knox could tap out, Test came out and broke the submission. They then beat up on Punk with kicks and punches.

He And Knox ganged up on Punk and we're about to use a Double Suplex, but Punk started to wave and Leon came tearing out of the curtains. He ran up and slid into the ring and ducked a punch from Test. Leon knocked Test to the ground with a Drop Kick and some clotheslines. Then he was going for an LZK Stunner (A Fireman's Carry into a Stone Cold Stunner) but was hit in the back with a steel chair by Dupree.

Dupree went to hit him again, but Leon rolled onto his back and kicked the chair into his face. Then he stood up and went over to Punk, who was being attacked by Knox. Leon gave Knox a German Suplex then helped Punk stand up. Then they ran at Test and Knox, who were both next to the ropes, and clotheslined them out of the ring. Then Leon helped Dupree up and threw him through the 2nd and 3rd ropes.

Knox, Test, and Dupree yelled at Leon and Punk as they retreated back through the curtains. Punk's music played as he and Leon gave each other high fives and the crowd cheered for them. Then they walked back through the curtains to the locker room.

Ten minutes later it was time for Leon's match. Leon was wearing a pair of cargo pants and some boots. As soon as his music started, Leon, Punk, and Rebecca all walked out to the ring where Dupree was waiting for him. He jumped onto the side of the ring and crawled in. As soon as he crawled through the ropes, Dupree assaulted him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Then he threw Leon into the ropes and gave him a boot to the face as he came back. Then he picked him up and threw him into the turnbuckle and went for a clothesline, but Leon jumped over Dupree causing him to slam into the turnbuckle.

Leon then came at him with his own arsenal of moves. First some kicks and punches, then a German Suplex. Leon climbed up to the third rope and went for a Moonsault, only to have Dupree move out of the way at the last second. Dupree took advantage of this and went for the pin, only to have Leon kick out at 2. Dupree lifted up Leon's leg and Elbow Dropped a couple of times right onto his knee. Dupree ran for the ropes and went for a Leg Drop, but Leon was able to move, and as Dupree stood up, he was knocked down again as Leon Drop Kicked him.

Leon went for the pin but Dupree kicked out at 2. Leon stood Dupree up and threw him into the ropes, and gave him a Samoan Drop as he came back. Then Leon went for the pin, 1...2...kick out! Leon was surprised that the Samoan Drop did stop Dupree. He threw Dupree into the ropes again, but went for a Sidewalk Slam this time and went for the pin yet again. 1…2…3! Leon had won again! Everyone cheered for him as Punk and Rebecca got into the ring and held up his hands, showing everyone that he was the victor. Someone shouted out a warning, but Leon didn't hear as Dupree hit him in the back with a steel chair, then hit Punk too.

Then Knox came out with Kelly Kelly and beat up on Punk. Rebecca saw Kelly Kelly and went after her. She pulled her hair and slapped her a few times before she was roughly pulled her off Kelly Kelly by Know. He slapped her a few times and threw her on the ground. Once Dupree and Knox had finished with Leon and Punk, they walked off saying that they could beat them anytime, anywhere. Punk and Leon accepted the challenge and helped Rebecca up and then to the back where they were tended to by the ECW doctor. None of them were seriously hurt, but they would have some bruises later. They all took showers and took a limo back to the hotel before the show was over.

TBC

**I can't believe we have a new ECW champion! At least Lashley is cooler then Big Show. Oh well, just remember to review and that flames are welcome.**


	5. Pool Time

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 5_

**Pool Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, extremists, divas, or vixens, nor do I own the WWE. I only own Leon Z. Karr (LZK).**

"Blah" speech_'blah' _thoughts

The next day Leon, Punk, and Rebecca were at the hotel pool since they didn't have much to do since they all had some bruises. Leon had some nasty bruises on his back from the steel chair, while Punk had some on his chest from Knox's assault. And Rebecca had a slightly black eye from where Knox had slapped her. Leon and Rebecca were in the chairs just kicking back. Leon was in a simple black swimsuit with some white biohazard signs and skulls. Rebecca was in a simple red 2 piece with black flowers. And Punk was in a blue and white swimsuit with had blue flames. Leon glanced over at Rebecca to see her eyes following Punk as he swam around.

"Hey Rebecca" He started "You like Punk don't ya?"

"Wha-what would give you that idea?" She asked.

"Well, for one, you're constantly watching him while he's swimming. And second, I can tell from the way you act and talk around him."

"I am not!"

"Well, just keep telling yourself that you don't. And you just were before we started talking." Leon said with a smirk as he got up and jumped in the pool.

She just gaped at him then huffed and turned away. "You can't deny it 'Becca." Leon said from the water. Rebecca sat there thinking to herself. _'Is what he said true? Was I really just watching Punk?'_ She shook herself and blushed as she realized that she was staring at Punk.

Meanwhile Leon and Punk started doing laps in the rather large pool. The deepest it got was 15 ft. with a high dive on that end of the pool. Leon challenged Punk to a diving contest which Punk accepted with a grin. Leon started off with a Moonsault that he turned into a dive. When he surfaced, he heard some clapping. He looked to the edge of the pool and saw Rebecca.

He gave her a cocky grin and got out. Then Punk jumped and did a spinning cannonball that turned into a dive. Leon had to admit, that was pretty cool. After Punk got out Leon walked up to him.

"Hey, I think we should try to _'convince'_ Rebecca to come and join us here in the pool. What do you think?"

Punk got a huge grin and slapped him on the back and said "That is an awesome idea. But we have to wait until she tries to go to sleep."

"That's perfect."

They gave each other devious grins. They joked around for a few more minutes and then took a few more dives from the high dive before Rebecca finally sat down and was trying to get some sleep. Leon looked at Punk and nodded with a grin. They silently swam up to the edge, got out, and walked up to Rebecca's chair. They slowly picked it up and walked over to the edge of the pool. Then, with a shriek, they threw Rebecca into the water. When she surfaced, she had a murderous look on her face.

"You two had better start running before I get out!" She yelled at them.

They did need to be told twice as they started to book towards the high dives. They made it there and Rebecca had just got out of the water. She ran toward the diving boards and when she got there she said "Do you two want to apologize yet?"

"Nope!" They answered in unison as they did dives off the boards.

Then the chase _really _began. By 4 o' clock Rebecca had chased the duo all over the hotel. She thought that she had them in the storage room, but they got out through the vents (AN: Pretty ingenious if I do say so myself.). By 5 o' clock Rebecca had collapsed into a chair in the lobby. _'And here these two thought there was no end to my energy! Well, there is, but they've drained it _all_!'_ She thought. Then Leon and Punk showed their faces. They were pretty surprised that she was there, and even more so that she didn't notice them. They walked up behind her, only to find out that she had fallen asleep,

"Wow, we really drained her didn't we?" Punk asked.

"Yeah I think we did." Leon answered. "I think we had better get her to her room. Does she have her card with her?"

Punk held it up. "Yes she does. It's right here."

"Ok, you can carry her."

"Why me?" Punk whined.

"Because I have to carry our stuff!" Leon answered.

"Fine..." Punk grumbled.

They carried her to the elevator and went up to her room. Leon unlocked the door and let them in. Leon thought it would be a good idea if they didn't put her in bed in her swimsuit, so they grabbed some sweats and a shirt and put them on over her swimsuit (I know what all of you were thinking.). When they were done they tucked her into her bed so she could get a nice sleep. After that, Leon and Punk took showers and went out to rent some videos since they were going to be there until Sunday. They rented Scary Movie 4, See No Evil, V for Vendetta and some other action movies. They went back and fell asleep watching See No Evil since they were so exhausted.

TBC

**Ok. I'm having a tough time deciding what the pairings should be, and I'll take any suggestions. I'll pick whichever pairing has the highest vote, but first I need some ideas. And no, Leon and Punk are not gay. This is a non-slash fic since I'm not really a fan of those, no offense. And sorry it was so short, and I will take _any_ suggestions on what to put in my fic. Thanks, and please read and review. Flames are welcome.**


	6. Dinner and Planning

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 6_

**Dinner and Planning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, extremists, divas, or vixens, nor do I own the WWE. I only own Leon Z. Karr (LZK).**

"Blah" speech_'Blah' _thoughts

After a few days of torture, on Rebecca's part, and some revenge, again on Rebecca's part, it was time to get to the airport as fast as possible. The trio's flight was going to leave at 12 PM sharp, and it was already 11. And it took half and it took half an hour to reach the airport, then another 25 minutes to get their tickets and to get their bags checked. The plane was about to take off when they finally made it to the terminal. The flight attendants weren't going to let them on, but free tickets to the next ECW show changed their minds.

They settled into their seats for the 3 hour flight to Charlotte, North Carolina. Rebecca slept most of the time while Leon and Punk watched a movie on Leon's laptop. They watched Scary Movie 4, and a couple of times on of the stewardess' had to tell them to be quiet because they were laughing so loud.

When they touched down in Charlotte, they both pinched Rebecca to wake up and they were both rewarded with slaps. When they walked off the plane, Leon and Punk were each holding one of their cheeks, while Rebecca walked in front of them looking satisfied with what had just done.

They decided not to go straight to the hotel and went to the closest gym. The guys were starting to feel up to practicing some more, and Rebecca had asked them if they would help train her so she could wrestle. So they were in the gym until it closed that night.

Rebecca was exhausted as they left the gym. "How can you guys do this every time you practice?" She asked the guys.

"By doing it every day for years. You get use to it." Leon said.

"Yeah, I use to get up every morning before I would go to work and I would train for hours. To bed at 5 pm and wake up at 2 am to train." Punk added.

"You two are the craziest guys I've ever met." Rebecca commented.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

She shook her head and got in the limo they had from the airport. Rebecca told the driver to head to the hotel, but Leon interrupted and told him to go to the nearest Outback Steakhouse.

"Why can't we just go back and get room service?" Rebecca asked.

"Because, I can't stand room service, and I'm in the mood for some _real_ food. What about you Punk?"

"A steak sounds good to me."

Rebecca complained about Outback all the way there and it wasn't until Leon said he would pay that she finally started to quiet down. They got to the restaurant 5 minutes later and walked in.

Leon walked up the man who told people where to sit. "A table for 3 please."

"Sure. No problem. Follow me." They followed the man to the back of the restaurant where he sat them down. "Your waiter will be here in a few minutes."

Leon thanked the man and picked up a menu. "What are you going to get Punk?"

Punk scanned the menu and said "I think I'll get the 8 oz. Prime Rib with the onion fries."

"Sounds good, I'm getting the 16 oz Prime Rib. What about you 'Becca?"

Rebecca looked at the menu and said "I'll get the Sirloin Steak with some fries."

"That's it?" Leon and Punk were surprised since she usually ate quite a bit.

"Yeah, that's it. Why are you looking at me like I've grown a second head?"

"Because" Punk exclaimed "You usually eat quite a bit!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Ha ha! I told you!" Punk said.

"You tricked me! That's not fair!" Rebecca complained.

"Ok you two stop. You both are fighting like an old married couple." Leon said sharply.

Punk stopped and Rebecca stuck out her tongue at him. Leon cleared him throat warningly and she stopped. They were quiet until the waiter showed up.

"Hello. My name is Reese and I'll be your waiter tonight. What is everyone going to be getting?"

Leon started off. "I'll get the 16 oz. Prime Rib with fries and a Dr. Pepper."

He gestured to Punk. "I'll get the 8 oz. Prime Rib with onion fries and a Coke."

Then it was Rebecca's turn. "I'll get the Sirloin Steak with some A1 sauce and lemonade."

"Will that be it for all of you?" Reese asked.

"Yeah that's all." Leon said.

Then Reese left and Leon started talking to Punk. "I was thinking we should challenge Dupree and Knox to an Extreme Rules Tag Team Match. What do you think?"

"The tag team match would be good, but the Extreme Rules means that Knox's buddies could come out and help." Punk began "And I really don't want to beat up with chairs for 2 weeks in a row, but other than that, it sounds good."

Rebecca cut in "And what about me, I don't want the training you gave me to go to waste."

"Who would you wrestle 'Becca?" Leon asked.

"Well, I could always wrestle Knox's girlfriend Kelly. After all, she is a diva and she always goes with Knox to the ring."

"I guess that would work." Punk said.

They were interrupted with the waiter bringing their food. Leon immediately dug into his food. He couldn't help it, he was starving! After they were done, they put the leftovers in some bags and headed out to the limo. Leon told the driver to head to the hotel. Meanwhile, the trio started planning how they were going to get Knox, Kelly, and Dupree into a match. After they got to the hotel, they went to Leon's room to keep planning. Then, at 10 o' clock, Punk and Rebecca left to their rooms allowing Leon to take a shower and go to bed.

Leon's last thoughts before he fell asleep were _'It's going to be a long day tomorrow.'_

TBC

**Ah, another chapter out. Finally. I thank the 2 people who have left me reviews. You know who you are. They have made me feel really good. I _really_ need some ideas for the fic, and I'll take any given to me. If anyone wants to hear Leon's entrance music, go to my profile then go to my homepage. It is 'I Will Be Heard' by Hatebreed. And I'm still waiting for ideas for pairings. Please, please read and review. Flames welcome.**


	7. The WSC vs the FBI and Trinity

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 7_

**LZK, Rebecca, and Punk vs. the F.B.I. and Trinity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, extremists, divas, or vixens, nor do I own the WWE. I only own Leon Z. Karr (LZK).**

"Blah" speech_Blah' _thoughts

Leon, Punk, and Rebecca were at ECW the following day and were currently on their way to Paul Heymans office. Once they got there, they knocked on the door and Heyman invited them in.

"What did you three want?" Heymans was obviously annoyed.

"We want a match with Knox, Kelly Kelly, and Test tonight." Leon said.

"Well, that's not possible."

"Why not?" Punk exclaimed.

"Because, they have the night off. But if you want to wrestle so badly, you can take on the F.B.I. tonight."

"What? Those little Italian guys? You've got to be kidding." Punk said. After he said it, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Tony Mamaluke, Trinity, and Little Guido Maritato.

"You have something against small wrestlers Punk?" Tony asked.

"Nope. Just that you two have the spot of the team we want to wrestle."

"Yeah? Well get over it." Tony sneered.

Leon had to stop Punk from attacking Tony. After he did, Little Guido said "Oh look at that Tony! His partner has to hold him back and he does it with no problem! It must mean that CM Punk is a little girl!"

It was Punk's turn to hold Leon back before he was able to get a hold of Little Guido. While the guys were arguing, Trinity and Rebecca were staring each other down. With Trinity being taller then Rebecca, she was drawing herself up to her full height to try and intimidate her.

"Do you think that the F.B.I. will be able to beat Leon and Punk?" Rebecca asked rudely.

"Oh I don't _think_ they can. I _know_ that they can and they will." Trinity sneered.

Leon broke away from Punk and walked over to Rebecca. He could tell that she didn't like Trinity and that Trinity didn't like her. Especially by the way they were staring each other down.

"Rebecca lets go so Punk and I can warm up." Leon said.

"What, and leave me with nothing to do? I'm sick of standing around watching you two wrestle while I stand there! I want a chance to use the things you and Punk have taught me!"

"Well, they _do_ have Trinity on their side."

Heyman cut in "You know what guys? I think this match will be a Three Man Tag Team match. LZK, CM Punk, Rebecca vs. the F.B.I. and Trinity!"

"That sounds good to me." Trinity said as she smirked at Rebecca.

"Bring it on!" Rebecca said.

Leon grabbed Rebecca by the arm and dragged her over to where Punk was still arguing. Leon grabbed Punk by the arm as well and dragged him to the door. "We'll have enough time to beat them in our match tonight." Leon said as they walked to their locker room.

----5 minutes later----

Leon, Punk, and Rebecca stood in their locker room warming up. Leon was wearing his normal outfit. Punk was wearing black wrestling shorts with a blue stripe down the side. Rebecca was in a blue long sleeve shirt with jean shorts that were loose enough to allow constant movement. A man came by to tell them to be ready in 5 minutes.

"Are you nervous about your first match Rebecca?" Punk asked.

"Hell no! I can't wait to beat that woman's face into the mat!" Rebecca said acidly.

"That's our girl Punk!" Leon said with pride.

They finished up and left the room. They decided to get some water before heading to the curtains. When they were done getting water, they headed to the curtains, where the F.B.I. was waiting for them.

"I hope you're ready to lose your first match announcer girl." Trinity said.

"I hope you're ready for a new face job because I'm going to ruin it." Rebecca said calmly.

Trinity huffed as the F.B.I.'s music began and they walked out. Tony and Little Guido were wearing their trademark red wrestling outfits while Trinity wore her black shorts with caution tape as her top. When they got to the ring, they jumped up on the turnbuckles and the ropes. When they were done, they stood in the middle of the ring and waited for their opponents. Leon's music rang throughout the arena as Leon, Rebecca, and CM Punk walk out of the curtains. The crowd cheered as they walked to the ring.

Rebecca was between Leon and Punk with her arms linked with the pair. When they reached the ring Leon and Punk jumped up on the apron and sat on the 2dn rope for Rebecca to step through. Leon and Punk climbed up opposite turnbuckles and each did a back flip at the same time into the middle of the ring next to Rebecca. The trio walked over to the corner and decided on who was going to wrestle first.

They decided on Leon. He shrugged and walked into the middle of the ring where Little Guido was waiting for him. The bell rang signifying the start of the match. Little Guido attempted to grapple with Leon, but Leon held him at bay with one arm. He saw Guido crouch down for a Drop Kick, but Leon let go in time to grab Guido's legs and go for a minor Power Bomb. Leon picked Guido up and went for a Suplex, but Guido reversed it into a DDT. Guido went for the pin, but Leon kicked out at 2.

Guido climbed up the nearest turnbuckle and went for a Frog Splash. Leon had stood up, caught him, and pulled a Spinebuster. Leon dragged him over to where Punk and Rebecca were. He went to tag, but couldn't decide on whom. So he set Guido up for a Slingshot that sent him flying across the ring. Leon decided on who he would tag, then tagged Rebecca. Guido saw this and tagged Trinity. The two women circled each other before locking up. Rebecca kicked Trinity's left knee bringing her down.

Rebecca kicked her in the back and ran at the ropes. As she came back, Trinity nailed her with a boot to the face. Trinity slapped Rebecca a few times before rolling her onto her stomach. She sat on Rebecca's back and pulled her hair, making Rebecca scream in pain. Trinity let go, stomped on her back and stood her up. As she stood, Rebecca delivered a vicious Headbutt to Trinity's face sending her reeling back in pain. As Trinity held her face, Rebecca attempted to go for a Gory Special but received a knee to the face.

Trinity threw her into the turnbuckle and went for a clothesline, but Rebecca jumped out of the way over to the corner where she tagged Punk. Punk got in the ring and started bearing down on Trinity, but Guido and Tony Mamaluke jumped in the ring and attacked him. Leon rushed to Punk's aid and pulled Guido off of him and sent him into the ropes. When Guido came back, Leon threw him in the air above him and pulled a huge Samoan Drop.

Meanwhile, Rebecca had delivered a Neckbreaker to Trinity and climbed the turnbuckle. As she got to the top, she jumped and did a Moonsault onto Trinity. While Leon had Guido and Rebecca was tied up with Trinity, Punk had his hands tied with Tony. The Referees' tried and failed to get the non-legal men out of the ring. Punk did a standing Drop Kick and pulled Tony over to the ropes. He did a Tarantula to Tony and held him there before shoving him into the ring.

Leon, Punk, and Rebecca got their opponents into the center of the ring and each pulled off an Anaconda Vice. They each applied more and more pressure until all three of the F.B.I. tapped out. They won the match. They stood up and Rebecca held up their hands in victory. But the celebration was short lived as Mike Knox, Kelly Kelly, and Test stormed the ring. Test and Knox were wielding steel chairs. Leon went after Test, Punk took Knox, and Rebecca got Kelly. After Test and Knox lost their chairs, Leon, Punk, and Rebecca threw their new opponents against the ropes where they grabbed on.

The trio rushed Knox, Kelly, and Test, clotheslining them out of the ring. As fast as the fight started, it was over. Knox, Kelly, and Test walked away, yelling at the trio. Leon got a microphone and issued a challenge "You three, us three, next week!"

Knox got hold of a microphone himself and yelled "You're on!" They walked away. Leon tossed the mike off to the side as his music started. Leon and Punk once again sat on the 2nd rope and let Rebecca get out of the ring. Rebecca held their hands up as they walked back through the curtains and to the locker room where they slept until the show ended. They had their bags packed as they got into their limo. They had a flight to New Zealand where they were going to be on tour for the next week before flying to the Philippines. The trio slept the entire flight.

----TBC----

**The next chapter is centered on Leon and his day out. I really need some ideas of a name for Leon, Punk, and Rebecca's team. I'm getting tired of writing their names chuckle. And what about the Big Show leaving? God that sucks! I've never been a big fan of his but I always enjoyed his matches. Then last Tuesday what Knox did to Kelly Kelly? I hope Tazz takes him in a match and puts him in his place. Ok, enough ranting. I hope all of you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took a few days. Please read and review. Flame's welcome.**


	8. Leon's Day Out

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 8_

**Leon's Day Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, extremists, divas, or vixens, nor do I own the WWE. I only own Leon Z. Karr (LZK).**

"Blah" speech_'Blah' _thoughts

Leon woke up early the next day. He had tried to go back to sleep, but he wasn't able to so he settled on getting some breakfast from the lobby. He changed into a black tank top that showed off his tattoos, faded black jeans, and some black tennis shoes. He grabbed his gym bag, left a note on his door telling Rebecca not to worry, and headed downstairs.

No offence to Rebecca or Punk, but Leon needed to be alone for a while, and this was the perfect time. After breakfast Leon got in a taxi and told the driver to get him to the nearest gym. The taxi pulled up to a large two story building that looked like it was in much better condition that the other buildings in the surrounding area. He paid the driver want went inside.

Leon went to the locker room and changed into black gym shorts and a tank-top went off to lift weights. He went to a weight bench and set the weights to 700 lbs. He lay down on the bench and started. After 30 minutes, he couldn't go anymore; it was like benching the Big Show and CM Punk at the same time! He took a 15 minute rest before doing leg weights and other exercises for the next 4 hours.

When Leon was done at the gym he went to the nearest restaurant and got some seafood and salad. He needed the protein, especially after the workout he just had. Leon went to pay the bill and left. He spent the rest of the day looking at the sites and signing autographs for people that recognized him. By 7 o' clock he was getting hungry again and found a sushi shop. He got sushi and some sake. He didn't usually drink, but with all of the stress at ECW he sure needed one.

He went to pay for his meal, but the owner recognized him and gave the meal to him for an autograph. It was almost dark as Leon walked back to the hotel that was just a few blocks away. While walking, he saw some figures up ahead. It looked like they were beating something or someone. As he drew closer, he saw that it was a group of teenagers beating a young boy that looked no older that 7. As he watched, a painful memory surfaced.

_----Flashback----_

_A young boy no older than 9 was running through the dark alleys of downtown New York City. A group of older boys from another gang were chasing after him with bats, pipes, and all sorts of weapons. '_I've got to make it back!_ Was his only thought as he ran. The older boys started to gain on him, and as he reached his turf the boys caught him._

_The boys beat the much younger, smaller, and defenseless boy mercilessly. His screams went unheard as the people looked and kept walking. After several minutes, but what seemed like hours, the boys own gang rushed in and attacked the opposing gang. They drove off their opponents and helped their friend up and took him to their headquarters,_

"_Are you ok Leon?" One of the boys asked._

_Leon nodded as they helped him walk back._

_----End Flashback----_

The memory struck something inside of him and he couldn't stand it anymore. He walked up to the group and grabbed a bat a boy was about so swing. He tore it out of the boy's hands and the group looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you want mister?" One of the shorter boys sneered.

"I want you to leave the young boy alone and leave right now." Leon said calmly.

"What if we choose not to mister? You can't do anything to us, we have more people." Another boy said.

"Yeah, it would be 6 on 1."

"I guess it's not your lucky day mister." The boy who had spoken first said.

"He does have us." A female voice said. They all turned around to see the F.B.I. and Trinity.

"Three guys and a girl. We're so scared." Another boy said as he hefted his iron pipe.

"You should be since they also have us." A deep voice said from their left.

They looked to see Batista and Matt Hardy walking towards them. They were there since the Extremists had been on tour with the Smackdown Superstars. The boys could tell they would be in deep shit if they stayed. They all scampered off into the nearest ally as Leon approached the boy on the ground.

"Everything is going to be alright." He said in a fatherly voice "What's your name?"

"M-my name is M-Merino." The boy said in obvious pain.

"It's ok Merino. My name is Leon Karr. My friends and I are going to get you to a hospital."

"No! The police will find me! They will take me away!" Merino was terrified.

"We won't let them take you anywhere." Trinity said as she crouched down.

Merino stood up and tried to run, but ran into what he thought was a brick wall, but was just Batista. He crouched down, put a hand on Merino's shoulder and said "Hey, its ok. Nothing is going too happed to you while we're here."

After some coaxing, the wrestlers got Merino to agree. The group took two separate taxis to the nearest hospital. When they got there, Leon had to explain what had happened. While the doctor was examining Merino for serious injuries, Leon called Rebecca and Punk.

"Oh my God! Where are you Leon! We've been so worried about you!" Rebecca said frantically.

"I told you in my note not to worry! I was just out for the day is all." Leon started "We're at the hospital just a few blocks from the hotel right now."

"Who's 'we' and why are you at a hospital? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not hurt. I'm here with Batista, Matt Hardy" He paused before going on "Little Guido, Tony Mamaluke, and Trinity. We're at the St. Marlin's hospital."

"We'll be right there! Don't leave!" Rebecca said then hung up.

'_Oh great.'_ Leon thought.

10 minutes later Rebecca came tearing through the hospital doors with Punk trailing behind. "Leon what happened, and why are you talking to _her_?" She said icily as she pointed at Trinity, who Leon was currently talking to.

Leon and Punk sat her down and spent 10 to 15 minutes calming her down so Leon could tell her what happened.

"When I left this morning, I went straight to the nearest gym and I was there for around 4 hours. I went got some food, saw some of the sights, got more food, signed autographs, and got more food. When I was on my way back to the hotel, I saw a group of teenagers beating a small boy named Merino. Since I was from a gang and I always helped our members, I felt the need to help this kid. I walked up to them and told them to stop. They didn't listen and would have jumped me as well, if it wasn't for Trinity and the F.B.I. They still thought they could take us. That was until Batista and Matt arrived. They boys ran off as Batista and Matt walked over. The five of them helped me convince Merino to come to the hospital to be checked on."

"My God. Where's the boy?" Rebecca asked.

"He's in with the doctor right now." Leon told her.

They were interrupted by a nurse asking Leon to fill out a medical form. He filled out everything except Merino's last name.

"Um, sir? You need to put the boy's last name too." The nurse said.

He took back the form and put 'Karr' as his last name and handed it back to the nurse. After another hour, the F.B.I. and Matt had left; Leon was able to check Merino out of the hospital. As they left, Batista gave the boy his sunglasses and American money. It was around 50 dollars in New Zealand money. Merino's eyes widened, since he had never held so much money. He repeatedly thanked Batista as he bid them farewell. Merino had his left arm in a sling due to a small fracture in his forearm.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Merino asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"You can do whatever you want. You have some money now. If you get into any trouble, the authorities will call me since they think that I'm your father." Leon said.

Merino's eyes widened "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't think that I'll come running every time you get in trouble. I travel all over the place with Punk Rebecca, and Trinity here. We wrestle on ECW, so we're all over the place."

"Wow…" Merino was speechless. "So, since they think you're my dad, does that mean I can go with you?"

Leon looked down at the boy. He had a hard time saying no to those big, watery brown eyes. Rebecca crouched down beside Merino and put an arm on his shoulders. "Can he please come with us Leon? Please?" Great, now he two pairs of watery brown eyes.

"Yeah. You can come. We're at the hotel just down the street." Leon sighed.

Rebecca squealed as she hugged Merino. Leon waved a taxi over and he, Merino, and Trinity got in. The ride was quiet until Trinity broke the silence.

"That was a really cool thing you did back there with those teenagers. I thought it was very brave." She said quietly.

"I thought it was stupid, but I couldn't just walk away from it. I use to live like Merino did up until around 5 minutes ago when I said he could come with us. He's lucky though. He got a break. I lived on the streets a lot longer than him. I couldn't just let him go back to living the way he did." Leon said while looking out the window.

After that, the ride was quiet. He thought he saw Trinity watching him a couple of times, but he wasn't sure. When they reached the hotel, Leon paid the driver and followed Merino and Trinity inside.

"I'm going to take you out tomorrow and your getting some new clothes. We're also going to get some training weights and I'm going to teach you the basics of fighting."

Merino was excited "Can I pick out my own clothes?"

"Of course you can." Leon looked down at the boy to see him jumping for joy.

"Leon" Trinity asked slowly "Do you think I could tag along? I want to get to know Merino a little better."

"I don't see why not." Leon replied.

"Ok. I'll meet you here around 9 tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Sounds good."

"9 it is then." She gave Merino a hug and said goodnight to each of them.

"That lady is really nice." Merino said watching Trinity leave.

"That she is that she is." Leon said absentmindedly. "Alright. Let's get to out room so you can take a hot shower. Then you're going to bed."

Leon had to laugh at how excited Merino was for a shower. They walked to the elevator and got in. While they were waiting to reach their floor, Leon asked Merino "How old are you Merino?"

"I'll be 10 in 3 months. My birthday is on December 8th." Merino replied.

Leon was shocked but didn't show it. This boy was almost 10? He looked to be at least 7! Leon should have expected something like this, since a fair portion of his old gang members suffered from malnourishment. After a hot shower, Merino got dressed in one of Leon's t-shirts. As Leon tucked Merino into bed, he smiled as he heard the boy whisper "Goodnight dad." Leon fell asleep in a chair watching Merino.

TBC

**It took me a while, but I finally got this chapter out and its my longest chapter yet! I got bored so I threw in Merino as a means to get Leon and Trinity together. This is officially going to be Leon/Trinity, Punk/Rebecca pairings. I got a review with some names for Leon and Co.'s team name. The names I got were The Wildside Crew, the Underground, the Southsiders, the Elite, and the 5 Alarm Crew. Out of these, I think the Wildside Crew fits the team the best. So from now on, when Leon, Punk, Merino, and Rebecca come to the ring, they will be announced as the Wildside Crew. Please read and review. Flames are welcome.**


	9. The WSC vs Knox, Kelly, and Test

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 9_

**The Wildside Crew vs. Mike Knox, Kelly Kelly, and Test**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, extremists, divas, or vixens, nor do I own the WWE. I only own Leon Z. Karr (LZK).**

"Blah" speech_'Blah' _thoughts

The past week had been hectic for Leon. He had Merino to deal with, his rivalry with Test and Knox, and his growing affection for Trinity. He sighed and shook his head. He just needed to let off some steam. He was about to do just that with CM Punk and Rebecca. Their match with Mike Knox, Kelly Kelly, and Test was tonight.

"You know what to do, right Rebecca?" Leon asked.

"Of course." She replied.

"Merino, what about you?" Leon asked the boy.

"I'm sitting at the announcer's table with Tazz and Joey Styles." He told his new foster dad.

"Good."

They sat for minutes in silence until a man came and told them to head to the ring. Leon, Punk, and Rebecca had decided on a name for their team. They now called themselves The Wildside Crew. They wore what they usually did; only the outfits had, in blue, red, and green, the letters WSC. Merino sported a black t-shirt that had the same letters in the same style.

The team's music, _Getting Away with Murder_ by Papa Roach, echoed throughout the arena as they walked out. Merino sat upon Leon's shoulders as they walked to the arena. Leon took Merino to the announcer's table and sat him down, then got in the ring. Mike Knox's music sounded as he, Kelly Kelly, and Test marched out to the ring. They were all a bit hesitant to enter, so Leon and Punk slid out of the ring and came around the sides towards them. Rebecca walked towards them in the ring, and the bell rang as she grabbed Kelly by the hair and dragged her into the ring.

Rebecca got on top of Kelly and repeatedly slapped her before standing her up. She threw Kelly into the ropes and speared her as she came back. Rebecca went for the pin 1-2-kick out at 3! Rebecca walked over and tagged Punk. He stepped through the ropes and was met with an angry Mike Knox. The two men locked up in the center of the ring. Knox got around Punk and delivered a Repeating German Suplex. He stood Punk up and went for a Vertical Suplex, but Punk countered it into a Reverse DDT! Punk went for the pin, but Test dragged the referee out of the ring.

Leon noticed this and immediately went after Test. The two powerhouses exchanged blow after blow out of the ring. As Leon tried to punch Test, but Test grabbed his arm and tried to whip him into the steel steps. Leon stopped and ended up whipping Test into the steps!

Back in the ring, Punk got thrown into the corner, and then was clotheslined by Knox. As Punk lay on the mat, Knox repeatedly kicked him in the ribs. Leon grabbed Test and rolled him into the ring, then followed. Leon grabbed Knox off of Punk and whipped him into the opposite corner. Leon picked up Test and delivered a thunderous Power Bomb, then walked off to his corner where Rebecca was standing. Punk composed himself enough to tag Leon. Leon smirked as he got back in the ring and went after Knox. Test had crawled out of the ring and was struggling to stand up as Knox tagged him. He was pulled into the ring by Leon, who hoisted Test onto his shoulders and delivered an LZK Stunner. He went for the pin, but it was broken up by, what the hell?! It was Kevin Thorn!

He hit Leon in the back of the head with his cane. The referee saw this and signaled that the match was over.

"The winner's of this match are, The Wildside Crew!" The announcer said.

Punk tried to come to Leon's rescue, but Thorn hit him in the face with his cane. Ariel was currently attacking Rebecca in the corner of the ring. The two 'vampire's' left the ring, glaring at the Crew, who were still in the ring.

TBC

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out and I know that it's short. Please forgive me. After winter break is over, I'll try to have chapters out more often. Anyway, please read and review. Flames are welcome. Happy Holidays!! **


	10. The Announcement

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 10_

**The Announcement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, extremists, divas, or vixens, nor do I own the WWE. I only own Leon Z. Karr (LZK).**

"Blah" speech_'Blah' _thoughts

Three days later in Manila, Philippines, the ECW locker room was preparing themselves for a major announcement from ECW manager Paul Heyman. The WSC were in their locker room watching as ECW began broadcasting. Leon walk out of the room while Rebecca, Punk, and Merino were watching for the announcement. Heymans entrance music started and he walked out, flanked by his two bodyguards. He was greeted to an entire arena of boos as he walked to the ring.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what my big announcement is right?" Heyman said into the microphone. He was rewarded with a thunderous "YES!" from the audience. "Well, then if you want to know that bad, then I'll tell you right now! In one month, at Royal Rumble, there will be a match for the ECW World Title. Now, until then we will be having elimination matches for the No. 1 Contender Match the week before Royal Rumble, starting tonight!" The crowd cheered heavily at this announcement.

"Now, for our first match. I'm sure you all know about what happened last week during the Mixed Six Man Tag Team match where Kevin Thorn interfered. Well, we have one angry extremist that wants a match. So the match tonight will be Kevin Thorn versus LZK!" Heyman finished and gave the microphone to the referee as Leon's music '_I Will Be Heard_' announced his arrival.

Back in the locker room Rebecca, Punk, and Merino were looking at each other in shock.

"Did you know about this?" Rebecca asked the two.

"No, I sure didn't." Merino replied.

"I didn't either. But it's no surprise, especially after what Thorn did last week." Punk commented.

"We should go and make sure nothing happens." Rebecca said with concern.

"No. This is Leon's match not ours." Punk said to her.

They turned back to the TV as Kevin Thorn's music began. The entire arena went red as Kevin Thorn came out accompanied by Ariel. Thorn smirked as he walked to the ring where Leon was stretching in anticipation. Out of nowhere Trinity came running from the back and speared Ariel to the concrete. Thorn immediately turned and went after her. He grabbed Trinity and was about to slap her when LZK speared him to the ground signaling the start of the match.

LZK picked Thorn up and started to walk him to the ring when Thorn suddenly whipped LZK into the steel steps. He picked LZK up and rolled him into the ring and got in himself. LZK rolled around on the mat. Thorn picked LZK up and put him on his shoulders for the Crucifix Powerbomb. LZK flailed his legs and was able to get off of Thorn's shoulders and he pushed him into the ropes.

Thorn came running back and LZK swung Thorn onto his shoulders-LZK Stunner to Thorn! LZK went for the pin 1...2...kick out! '_Can never have a quick match can I?_' LZk thought as he whipped Thorn into the turnbuckle. LZK went to spear Thorn, but he received a boot in the face. Thorn immediately jumped on him, throwing right hands. Thorn stood LZK up and threw him over the top rope right onto Trinity, who had been advancing on Ariel. The two Extremists lay on the ground in pain as Thorn slid out of the ring.

Thorn shook the hair out of is face as he grabbed LZK. Thorn picked LZK up and whipped him into the steel pole. The referree started the count as Thorn continued to stalk LZK.

_1 _LZK lay motionless on the ground.

_2 _Thorn posed for the crowd as he stood above LZK.

_3 _LZK got to one knee, but Thorn kicked him in the face, knocking him back to the ground.

_4 _Thorn turned away and slid back in the ring, posing for the crowd with Ariel.

_5 _LZK slowly got back up to his feet and staggered to the side of the ring.

_6 _LZK slid back in the ring and drop-kicked Thorn in the back of the head! He saw his chance and ascended the turnbuckle. As LZK got to the 3rd rope, Thorn climbed up after him. The two men exchanged punches atop the turnbuckle. LZK stunned Thorn long enough to get him onto LZK's shoulders. LZK saluted the crowd and leaped off the turnbuckle, delivering a powerful neckbreaker to Thorn. LZK quickly covered for the pin 1..2..3! LZK advances!

Trinity slid into the ring and held up his arm in victory. LZK turned to Trinity and swept her up into a hug and thanked her for her help. They posed for the crowd then turned to leave, but Thorn had other plans. As LZK turned away, Ariel slid a chair to Thorn. He stood up and ran at LZK delivering a huge chair shot to the back of his head, knocking him to the mat. Trinity turned to Thorn, but Ariel delivered her own chair shot to the back of Trinity's head. Thorn and Ariel left LZK and Trinity motionless in the ring as they walked through the curtain to the locker room.

**TBC**

**OMG I actually posted another chapter! I am soooo sorry it took so long and i'm going to try as hard as possible to get more chapters out. Now like i've said before, i dont really care if there is bad grammar and i know that i tend to say the wrestlers names a little too much. but anyway, next time, it'll be CM Punk vs. RVD in a No. 1 Contenders qualifying match and LZK vs. Sabu. Please please read and review.**


	11. High Flying and Qualifying

The Hardcore Life

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 11_

**High Flying and Qualifying**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, nor do I own the WWE. I only own Leon Karr.**

"The following match is an Extreme Rules Match. Making his way to the ring is one half of The Wildside Crew, L, Z, K!"

'_Getting Away with Murder' _blared throughout the arena as Leon walked out from the curtains with Merino on his shoulders. Tonight he was facing the Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal, Sabu. Merino waved at the crowd as they walked to the announcers table. Leon took Merino off and sat him in a chair, then slid into the ring. He posed for the crowd as Trinity's music hit. Leon looked at the curtains with a confused look as Trinity walked out, waving for the crowd. She winked at Leon as she sat down next to Merino and draped an arm around his shoulders. Merino just grinned.

Sabu's music hit and he came out with a determined look on his face.

"And the opponent, the Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal, Sabu!"

Sabu posed for the crowd before sliding in the ring. He stared at Leon who just smirked. The bell rang as they started circling each other.

Leon made the first move, locking up with Sabu and powering him into the corner. The ref started counting as Leon held Sabu. Leon let go as the ref hit the 4 count. Sabu shook his arms before locking up with Leon, garnering the same result. Leon just smirked as Sabu began to circle him. Leon heard Merino yell "Get him dad!" As he glanced at his adopted son, Sabu made his move. He ran at Leon - Bulldog! Sabu stomped on Leon's ribcage a couple times before sliding out of the ring to grab a chair. As he made to get back in the ring, he was stopped by Trinity who tried to grab the chair from him. Sabu shook his head saying "It's Extreme Rules!" and tried to get back in the ring. Trinity stopped him again.

"Looks like Sabu is having some woman problems!" Tazz chuckled.

"And God knows that is every mans worse nightmare." Styles said.

Trinity just shrugged and pointed behind him. Sabu spun around and Leon hit him with continues right hands. As Sabu stood, dazed, Leon kicked him in the stomach - LZK Stunner to Sabu! Sabu rolled on the ground as Leon held up his arms. He grabbed Sabu and rolled him into the ring and followed. He held his hand out at Trinity, who placed a chair in it. He held the chair out as he turned around - Sabu kicked the chair into his face!

"Oh my God!" Styles yelled. "Leon just had his steel chair kicked in to his face!"

"And that right there Joey, does not feel like a pillow fight." Tazz said.

Leon held his face as he lay on the ground. Sabu, seeing his chance, grabbed the steel chair and climbed up the turnbuckle. As Leon stumbled to his feet, Sabu leapt, kicking the chair in Leon's face. Leon collapsed from the hit. Sabu ran over - 1… 2… thr-Leon got a shoulder up!

"That was close!" Styles said.

Sabu stood Leon up and threw him into the ropes, as he came back, Sabu went for a Dropkick, but missed as Leon held onto the ropes. As Sabu stood up, Leon clotheslined him back to the ground. Leon stood Sabu and put his arm around Sabu's head, then, after putting Sabu's arm around his own neck, Leon picked him up into what looked like a Suplex-Karr Krash to Sabu! Leon stood over a motionless Sabu. He climbed up the nearest turnbuckle and jumped - Leg Drop right across Sabu's throat! Leon went for the pin. 1-2-3! Leon won the match! Merino and Trinity got in the ring with Leon. Leon hoisted Merino into his place on Leon's shoulders. Merino cheered as Trinity held up his arm in victory. Leon stepped over the ropes as Trinity ducked under them. The three of them walked together posing for the crowds before they walked through the curtains, Trinity holding on to Leon's arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Behind the curtains they kept walking.

"That was awesome dad!" Merino cheered.

Leon looked up at his adopted son. "Thanks Mer', but Sabu gave me a good beating."

"But Merino is right, it was pretty cool." Trinity complimented.

Leon chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I guess but let's hope I can do the same thing come the #1 Contenders Match in two weeks."

"You'll do great." Trinity said. "Well, I had better get back to the guys. They have a match against Knox and Test tonight."

"If they need any help, I'll be there."

"I'm sure they'll do fine, but I'll let them know. Just in case." She said. She stood on her toes and gave Leon a kiss on the cheek before walking away. "See you later Leon!"

Leon stood there in shock and confusion until he heard someone chuckling. He looked up and saw Punk leaning against the wall.

"What's so funny?" Leon questioned.

"You're so clueless, aren't you?" Punk chuckled.

"Then you're blind." Merino cut in.

"What are you talking about Mer'?" Leon asked.

Merino leaned over and whispered in his ear, causing Leon to laugh. "Yeah, that's true!"

"What's true?" Punk asked, not wanting to be left out.

"That, my friend, is between father and son. Now go get ready for your qualifying match. Good luck!" Leon said in a sing-song voice as he walked away.

"The hell was he talking about?" Punk asked himself as he headed to the curtains for his match.

"Hey, Punk!" He turned and saw Rebecca walking towards him. "Do you know why Leon was laughing?"

"I have no idea." He told her.

"Oh. Oh well. I just came out here to wish you luck with your match!" She said.

"Oh, thanks!"

She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You can win, I know you can." Then she walked away. Shocked and dazed, CM Punk barely heard his entrance music playing. The crowd cheered as he made his way to the ring.

"And the opponent, he's one half of The Wildside Crew, CM Punk!"

Punk slid into the ring and faced his opponent, Rob Van Dam. The bell rang as they locked up in the center of the ring. RVD powered Punk into the corner and laid into him with right hands. The ref got between them and shoved RVD off of Punk. Punk ran the back of his hand across his cheek as he stared down RVD. The two of them circled around each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Punk moved forward, locking up with RVD. They stood at a stalemate until Punk slipped behind RVD, twisting his arm behind him, and putting RVD in a headlock.

RVD struggled for breath as Punk held on. RVD then elbowed Punk in the ribs multiple times before he let go. RVD seized the opportunity and pushed Punk into the ropes. As Punk came back, RVD dropped on his back and Monkey Tossed Punk over him. Punk got to his knees, holding his back in pain as RVD dropkicked him in the back. Punk lay rolling on the ground in pain. RVD jumped onto the top turnbuckle – 5 Star Frog Splash to Punk! CM Punk was motionless. He lay there out of breath as RVD went for the pin. 1-2- Punk kicked out! RVD looked shocked and got in the referee's face.

"That was a 3 count!" RVD yelled at the ref.

Suddenly, Punk came up from behind and rolled RVD up for the pin. 1-2-3! Punk advances to the #1 Contenders match! Punk stood up, holding his back in pain as he the ref held up his arms in victory. The crowd cheered for Punk as he made his way out of the ring and into backstage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Punk!" Leon walked up to him. "Looks like we're going to be facing each other in the #1 Contenders Match."

"Yeah it looks like it." Punk replied.

"Look, if either of us wins, there wont be any hard feelings, will there?" Leon said as he stuck out his hand.

Punk looked at him before shaking his hand. "No hard feelings." They grinned at each other.

"Well, I have to be ready. Tony and Guido are facing Knox and Test tonight. I asked Trinity to tell them that if they need any help, I'll be there."

"Alright. I'm going to go hit the showers. Have fun!" Punk said as he walked to the team's locker room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Time passed until it was time for The FBI's match. Their music hit and Tony Mamaluke, Little Guido, and Trinity came out. As they got in the ring, Mike Knox's music blared. Knox, Test, and Kelly Kelly walked out of the curtains. Test and Knox laughed as they pointed at Guido and Tony. Even though the match was for the guys, Trinity kept staring at Kelly Kelly, intimidating the slim blonde.

The bell rang as Test and Tony met in the middle of the ring. Test stared down at Tony as they came face to face. Without any warning Test nailed Tony in the gut with his boot. Test picked him up by the throat and tossed him like a rag doll across the ring. Guido and Trinity kept cheering for Tony to get up as Test picked him up again, only to get a thumb in the eye. As he held his face in his hand, Tony ran at the rope, jumping on and went to hit a Flying Springboard, but it was reversed by Test into a Spinebuster. Tony lay motionless on the mat as Test went for the pin. 1-2- the count was broken as Guido kicked Test in the back of the head. Knox slipped through the ropes unnoticed and stood behind Guido. Test stood up and walked menacingly toward Guido, driving him back… right into Knox! Knox kicked him in the stomach and hit a Suplex! Test and Knox smirked as Test went to pin the still motionless Tony. 1-2- Trinity pulled the ref out of the ring! Knox and Test slid out of the ring and began stalking Trinity when _'Getting Away with Murder' _hit. Leon walked out from behind the curtains with an iron pipe in his hand.

He smirked as he walked to the ring. Leon swung the pipe as Knox came charging at him. _Crack!_ Leon bashed the pipe into Knox's head, splitting him open. Test, upon seeing the fate of his partner, picked up a steel chair. Leon and Test stood a few feet apart until Test swung the chair. Leon ducked and rammed the pipe into Tests stomach. He rolled Test into the ring and followed him in. As Test stood Leon swung him onto his shoulders – LZK Stunner to Test! Leon dragged a stirring Tony over and tossed him on Test. Trinity rolled the ref in the ring. As the ref saw Tony, he dropped to the mat. 1-2-3! The FBI won the match! Leon helped Tony and Guido stand up, holding their hands up as the crowd went wild. Leon slid out of the ring, letting the FBI bask in their victory.

As he walked up to the curtains, he glanced back. He saw a bloodied Knox helping Test up off the ground after Tony, Guido, and Trinity rolled him out of the ring. Knox and Test glared at Leon. He smirked, flipped them the bird, and walked backstage.

**TBC**

**Now how's that for a year's absence? I apologize to those who read this story. I'm sorry it has taken me around a year to **_**finally **_**update, but I ran into a rather nasty writers block. But, with the construction of my newest story, I've been able to come back to this story and update. I am in the progress of rewriting the first 10 chapters of The Hardcore Life, so be looking for those. I apologize again for the extremely late update. I'll be trying to update this story along with my other story, The Last Days. There will hopefully be another update in the next one to three weeks. Until then, please read and review!**


	12. Smackdown and a movie

The Hardcore Life

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 12_

**Smackdown and a movie**

Leon walked down the halls of the stadium where Smackdown was being held. He had been told by ECW's GM that he had a match on Smackdown. Merino had been sad to leave CM Punk, Rebecca, and Trinity for a few days, but Leon had told him that he would be seeing Batista and Matt Hardy. Leon's match was next and he still didn't know who his opponent was. He had left Merino with Batista and Matt to hang out while he had his match. He walked to the curtains and waited. After five minutes he grinned as _'Getting Away with Murder' _by _Papa Roach _blared in the arena. He walked out and posed for the crowd as he walked to the ring. He slid in the ring and continued posing for the crowd as his music stopped and Paul Heyman's music started.

The ECW General Manager walked out with a mic in hand. "Before your match starts Leon, I would like to share a piece of information I'm sure everyone would be thrilled to hear." The crowd booed at the delay of the match. "It has come to my attention that a Smackdown superstar wants a chance at the ECW Championship but, as you all may know, we already have #1 Contender matches scheduled for the next two weeks. Therefore, as General Manager of ECW with the help of Smackdowns own GM Teddy Long, this match will be for your place in the #1 Contender's Match at Royal Rumble!"

Leon flipped out in the ring as the crowd began to boo Paul Heyman. "Oh, I almost forgot. You're opponent tonight is none other than the Deadman, The Undertaker!" Leon's eyes widened in shock as the lights went out as the crowd went wild.

_Dong! _When the lights came back on Leon didn't see Taker coming down the ramp. Hearing the crowd flipping out, he knew that Taker was right behind him. His suspicions were confirmed when he slowly turned around. Taker glared at him before kicking Leon in the stomach and grabbing him by the throat. _Chokeslam!! _Taker went for the pin 1… 2… Thre- Leon kicked out in the nick of time! Taker picked him up and tossed him against the ropes. As Leon came back he ducked under Taker's punch and ran at the ropes. He came back and jumped up, wrapping his arm around Taker's neck. DDT to Taker!

Leon ran to the ropes. Lionsault to Taker! Leon went for the pin. 1… 2… Taker kicks out! As Taker stands up, Leon grabs his arm and throws him against a turnbuckle. Leon ran at him and delivered a vicious knee to the jaw. Taker stumbles away from the turnbuckle and Leon tries a right hook, only to be caught by Taker! Taker pulled Leon to him and delivered a huge clothesline. Taker stood him up and climbed the turnbuckle while holding on to Leon's arm. Old School! Leon lay on the ground holding his arm in pain as Taker stood him up again. Taker picked him up and hit the Tombstone Piledriver! 1… 2… 3! It's all over! Taker posed for the crowd as he slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp, leaving a dazed Leon lying in the middle of the ring. He smirked as he disappeared backstage.

_**ECW**_

Leon stormed to the ring on Tuesday night on ECW. As he slid in the ring, he gestured to the ref to get a mic. Leon was quickly given the mic.

"Now I'm sure most of you saw how I had my ass handed to me by the Undertaker on Friday night." The crowd boos. "Not only that, but I lost my place in the #1 Contender's Match at Royal Rumble, and it's all thanks to one man: Paul Heyman!" At this point Paul Heyman's music hit as he strode cockily to the ring, mic in hand.

"Now, now Leon. Don't go blaming your failure on me! You had your chance to beat Taker. Now, because of your attitude I'm giving you the night off." Heyman smirked as Leon went red with anger.

"You want me to take the night off huh?" Heyman nodded. "Fine, only after I do… THIS!" Leon dropped the mic as he kicked Heyman in the stomach and lifted him up on his shoulders. LZK Stunner to Heyman!

"OH MY GOD!! Leon just stunned Paul Heyman!" Joey Styles exclaimed.

Tazz chuckled. "Looks like he had it coming to him Joey!"

Leon smirked as he slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp and through the curtains.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

In his locker room, Leon was greeted by his friends.

"That was great!" CM Punk high-fived Leon.

"I can't believe you just did that to our boss!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"You can't blame him, Paul just cost him his chance at the ECW title!" Punk came to Leons defense.

"It's alright. I'll just have to face the consequences next week. But right now, I'm going to take Merino out to a movie." Merino's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yep, now go get dressed." Merino quickly ran and got clothes before running to the bathroom. Leon turned to Punk.

"You'll let me know what happens, right?"

"Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A really bad one." A new voice said from the door. Leon spun around and saw Trinity leaning up against the door.

"Hey Trinity, what's up?" Leon asked.

"I heard you were given the night off and I was wondering if you were busy."

Leon smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I told Mer' I would take him out to a movie."

"Oh it's alright. Maybe next time." She smiled.

"Trinity!" Merino came running out of the bathroom dressed in a black Wildside Crew t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a blue baseball hat. He ran over to her and hugged her around the waist.

"Hey Merino, how are you?" Trinity asked the energetic boy.

"I'm really good. Dad said he would take me out to a movie tonight!" Merino said with a huge grin.

"Really? That's very nice of him." She glanced at Leon who had a small grin on his face.

Merino spun around and looked at Leon. "Dad, can Trinity come with us?"

Leon shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just let me change into something else." He gestured to his wresting attire. Five minutes later Leon emerged from the bathroom. He had a white bandana around his forehead, a black jacket over a black tank top, blue jeans and tan boots. He had two gold hoop earrings in his ears and a silver chain with a cross around his neck.

"Ready to go?" Leon asked.

"Hell yeah!" Merino said earning a sharp glare from his adopted father.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked sternly. Merino pointed slowly at CM Punk who grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"That's probably my fault." He said.

"We'll talk about this later." Leon growled. "Let's go Mer'."

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Leon, Merino, and Trinity took a cab to the nearest movie theatre where Merino wanted to see Spiderman 3. Leon paid for the tickets and handed them to Trinity and Merino as they all walked over to the snack stand. They ordered a large popcorn and three large drinks. They took their snacks and walked to the room that was showing Spiderman 3 and took their seats. Merino sat between Leon and Trinity.

After the movie was over, Leon and Trinity listened as Merino went on and on about how cool the movie was. Leon grinned and ruffled his adopted son's hair as he waved for a cab. They climbed in and Merino fell asleep shortly afterwards. Leon smiled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You look like you're doing a pretty good job with this whole dad thing." Trinity said as she watched them.

"Well it's pretty easy when we both have similar backgrounds. I was raised in New York by my aunt but I ran away after a few years. I ended up joining a gang before working at several different dojo's where I took some lessons. A few years ago I was in a tournament and the winner got to train with Stone Cold Steve Austin. I won, trained with Austin, and was able to get a contract with ECW. Merino probably grew up on the streets his entire life. He probably would have been beaten to death if I didn't step in."

Trinity stayed silence as she thought about this new information. They soon reached the hotel they were both staying at. Leon paid the driver and picked up Merino and followed Trinity inside. They took the elevator up to the third floor where Trinity got off. Before the doors closed, she gave Leon a kiss on the cheek.

"I had fun tonight. Maybe we could do it again sometime." She smiled as Leon nodded. "See you around Leon." Then she walked out of the elevator, leaving a confused and red Leon.

'_She kissed me on the cheek again… What's up?' _He thought in confusion as he walked out of the elevator. He kept thinking about what had just happened as he walked in his room, put Merino in one bed, got dressed and lay down on the soft bed. He stared at the ceiling. _'Maybe she likes me? Naw, that can't be it. What is it then?' _Those were the thoughts of an extremely confused Leon as he drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been working on my other stories. It's not very easy trying to keep up with three different stories at the same time. Here's a little more Leon/Trinity. Next time, Heyman gets payback, the final match for the #1 Contender's Match, and maybe a real date. Stay tuned!**


	13. Payback

The Hardcore Life

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 13_

**Payback**

The next week, ECW started off as Paul Heyman's music hit. He walked to the ring with a mic in hand and was flanked by Kevin Thorn, Mike Knox, and Test. The last two were still sporting bandages from Leon's assault two weeks ago. Heyman walked up the steel steps and stepped through the ropes as the three large men slid into the ring. Heyman smirked as he lifted the mic up to his mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you all know about Leon Karr's vicious assault on me last week" Heyman pointed to the Teletron, playing a recap of Leon nailing Heyman with the LZK Stunner. Heyman's smirk started to disappear as the crowd cheered heavily. "As you all should know, an assault like that on a General Manager of all people will not go unpunished. Now, I've brought some friends with me tonight who have also been attacked by Leon in the past weeks." Several more videos showed Thorn losing in a Royal Rumble qualifying match as well as Leon's attack on Knox and Test. "Therefore, by the authority vested in me by the WWE Board, I am placing Leon Karr in a 3-1 handicap match against these three men here!"

The three men shared sadistic grins as the crowd booed. "But that's not all! The match will be a No-Disqualification Match with all of Leon's little friends banned from intervening or they will be fired!"

The crowd began chanting _**"You Suck!" **_as Heyman and his goons left the ring.

_**ECW**_

The cameras cut backstage and the crowd cheered as they saw Leon walking around in his locker room talking on his cell phone. To the sides of the room were CM Punk, Rebecca, and the FBI, all of whom were leaning up against the wall with worried looks as Merino sat on the couch with Trinity and watched his adopted father.

"So you'll be here?" Leon asked the person on the phone. "How soon can you be here?" He listened. "Great! That'll give you enough time to get ready." He listened again before "Thanks man, I'll see you real soon." Then he hung up and turned to his friends.

"He says he'll make it." Everyone grinned as the camera went black.

_**ECW**_

"Who do you think Leon was talking to, Tazz?" Joey asked his partner.

"I dunno, but you can bet Heyman won't be too happy!" Tazz exclaimed.

_**ECW**_

The next match passed with Elijah Burke beating Tommy Dreamer by DQ, with the help of Marcus Cor Von. After the match, Heyman's music hit for the second time that night as he walked to the ring, once again with a mic in hand and being followed by his goons. The goons started warming up for their match and Heyman smirked as _'Getting Away With Murder' _hit and Leon walked out from behind the curtains with a mic in one hand and a steel pipe in the other. Heyman lifted his mic up.

"I hope you're not waiting for your friend to get here, because if they try to help, they're fired!" Heyman's grin faulted as Leon chuckled.

"Just one piece of information before this match starts: my friend can't be fired, seeing as how he's no longer a member of the WWE." This caused some confusion in the crowd. Leon grinned before continuing. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me reintroduce my mentor and friend, STONE… COLD… STEVE… AUSTIN!!"

Heyman's face contorted into shock as the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the arena. The crowd was going crazy as Austin burst through the curtains on a four-wheeler. He stopped and shook Leon's hand before the two of them made their way to the ring with huge smirks on their faces. Austin rode his four-wheeler around the ring a few times, and watched as Heyman fled the ring and ran up the ramp, before stopping on one side and climbing up on the apron with Leon. They both smirked as they flipped off their opponents, who went red with anger and charged.

Leon and Austin ducked into the ring. Leon hefted his pipe as he slammed it into Tests ribs then smashed it onto Knox's skull. Knox fell like a sack of potatoes. Meanwhile, Austin delivered several right hooks to Thorn before bouncing off the ropes and nailed him with a clothesline. Leon delivered another hit to Tests ribs before dropping his pipe and lifting up Test-Karr Krash to Test! Austin and Thorn continued to exchange blows until Thorn caught Austin by surprise and delivered a powerful Spinebuster, then was speared through the ropes by Leon.

Leon quickly rolled to his feet and began looking under the ring. He grinned as he pulled out a tin garbage can and threw it at Thorn, who was just standing up. Thorn caught it, only to have Leon dropkick it into his face. Back in the ring, Knox threw Austin into a corner and hit him with a huge clothesline. Knox stepped backwards into a Suplex from Leon. As Leon stood up, he was hit in the back with his pipe by Test who had recovered. He grinned sadistically and raised the pipe over his head to nail Leon, but was tapped on the shoulder. As he turned around, Austin flipped him off before nailing a Stone Cold Stunner!

Austin went for the pin, but it was broken up by Thorn. He stomped mercilessly on Austin before standing him up and throwing him to the ropes. Austin was hit in the face, courtesy of Thorn's boot. Thorn stood in victory over the fallen legend and failed to see Leon with his pipe. Leon cracked him in the back of the head before helping Austin to stand up. Leon smirked and slid out of the ring and looked underneath the ring again before pulling out two tables. He set one up on the outside before sliding the second in the ring to Austin. Leon slid into the ring and came face to face with a very angry Mike Knox. Leon grinned before Knox kicked him in the stomach and kneed him in the face, dropping him to the mat.

Austin set up the table and turned around into a double kick to the stomach from Test and Thorn, before being subjected to a huge Double Suplex right through the table he just set up! They shared triumphant grins before leaving the legend and turned to help their fellow goon. Leon was thrown into a turnbuckle and hit with a knee to the face. He collapsed to his knees before being hauled to his feet by Thorn, who delivered a Crucifix Powerbomb.

He went for the pin, but was stopped as a small, metal projectile hit him in the side of the face. He stood and spun around and saw Merino standing at ringside, a small slingshot in his hand. He snarled as he headed for the boy, only to be hit in the face by several more projectiles. Then Merino ran as Thorn slid out of the ring and chased the boy. Merino dropped his bag of small, metal balls as he ran, the balls rolling all over the place. Thorn noticed the balls at the last second before slipping and meeting a familiar tin garbage can for the second time that night. Merino saw this and grinned before turning around… and coming face to face with Knox and Test. They walked menacingly towards the boy. They turned as they heard a sharp whistle, and saw Leon on the turnbuckle. He jumped- Highcross Body to Knox and Test!

Leon stood up, holding his ribs in pain as he sent Merino over to Joey and Tazz before sliding back in the ring. He walked over to the remains of the table and helped Austin stand up. He turned around and saw Knox running at him. Leon, who was standing next to the ropes, ducked and lifted Knox up and out of the ring. Knox flew through the air before crashing through the table Leon had set up earlier. Test slid into the ring after Knox, but was flipped off by Austin again before getting nailed with a Stone Cold Stunner… again. Leon picked up his pipe as Austin went for the pin. 1… 2… 3! Leon and Austin won the match! Austin's music hit as they high-fived each other before climbing turnbuckles and posed for the crowd as they signaled for beers. They caught and drank them before jumping down. Leon gestured for Merino to join them as they slid out of the ring and headed up the ramp, flipping off the goons as they went.

_**ECW**_

"That was great Leon!" CM Punk exclaimed as Leon and Austin entered the locker room.

"But it was damn hard. That triple attack hurt like a mother fu-ow!" He cried out in pain as Trinity smacked him on the head, and then pointed at Merino who was watching his father with wide eyes.

"And you little man, why did you come out there?" Leon asked sternly.

"Well," Merino looked down. "You looked like you needed help, and since I can't work here I can't be fired."

Austin chuckled and ruffled Merino's hair. "Looks like you've got a smart kid." He said to Leon. "Where'd you get him anyway? I don't recall you ever mentioning you had a kid."

"I found him being beat on the streets in New Zealand. I ran off the kids that were beating him with the FBI, Trinity, Batista, and Matt Hardy's help. Then I took him to a hospital and got him checked out. When I signed the medical papers, I realized I didn't know his last name so I put mine, making him sort of like my son. Then after Rebecca" He pointed at the brunette standing next to Punk "met Mer', she didn't want to let him go back to the streets."

"Well, I'll give you one thing kid; you've certainly grown up from that cocky little shit I trained for two years!" Austin chuckled.

Leon shook his hand. "Thanks for helping me out tonight Austin."

"It was no problem. It was great getting back in the ring again, so I might just stop by next week, in case you need some help again."

"That would be great. I'll give you a call later."

Austin nodded before turning to everyone else and said goodbye before leaving. After he was gone, Tony Mamaluke ran up to Leon.

"You were trained by Stone Cold Steve Austin?" He asked in awe.

"Sure was. I won a large wrestling tournament for the chance." Leon said, and then he began backing away as he saw Tony's eyes sparkle.

"That's awesome! Stone Cold is my idol! What can you tell me about him?" He asked eagerly. Leon was about to reply when Nunzio grabbed his partner's arm and dragged him to the door.

"Nooo!!" Tony wailed. "I must know more about my idol!" Trinity shook her head before walking over to Leon.

"You did a great job tonight." Then she kissed him on the cheek, making him turn red, and then followed Nunzio and Tony to their locker room. Leon shook himself out of his stupor and saw Punk, Rebecca, and Merino grinning at him

"What?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Rebecca answered as Merino and Punk began to chuckle.

_**ECW**_

The main event of the night was the last qualifying match for the #1 Contender's Match at the Royal Rumble. It was Stevie Richards vs. The Sandman. The match started off with Sandman getting the upper hand, but the tables quickly turned as Richards ducked under a clothesline that hit the ref. Richards slid out of the ring, grabbed a chair, and slid back in, cracking the chair on Sandman's head, splitting him open. Richards tossed the chair out of the ring and went for the pin as the ref got back up. The ref saw Richards pinning Sandman and started counting. 1… 2… 3! Stevie Richards advances to the Fatal Four Way match at the Royal Rumble!

As he posed for the cheering crowd The Miz, who had won the last qualifying match against Matt Striker, rolled into the ring and began beating on Richards. As the Miz stomped on the ECW original, CM Punk came charging to the ring with a steel chair in hand. He slammed the chair over the Miz's back and turned to help Richards up. As Punk turned back to the Miz, he handed Richards the chair. Punk stomped on the Miz several times before turning back to Richards… and dropkicked the chair into his face! Punk stood over two his three opponents, and then the lights went black. When they turned back on, the Undertaker was standing in front of Punk, who was in shock.

Taker kicked Punk in the stomach before grabbing him by the throat and delivering a monstrous Chokeslam. Taker posed for the crowd before being blindsided by Leon, who had come to the ring with his trusty iron pipe. Leon nailed Taker in the head with the pipe several times, splitting him open, before standing him up-Karr Krash to Taker on the steel chair!! Leon turned and hit both the Miz and Stevie Richards over the head with his pipe before tossing it down on Taker and flipping him off. He smirked as he walked up the ramp and watched Punk stand up and follow. Taker looked up at Leon with a look of hatred in his eyes as blood dripped down his face. Leon smirked widely before flipping him off again and disappearing behind the curtains with his tag team partner.

**TBC**

**Holy crap! Stone Cold Steve Austin? I bet no one saw **_**that **_**coming! And Heyman tried to get his revenge, but it backfired… horribly. Next week, the Royal Rumble! Will Punk get the chance to challenge Bobby Lashley (Who is the ECW Champion in this fic) for the title, or will it be the Miz, Stevie Richards, or the Undertaker? Find out!**


	14. Royal Rumble

**The Hardcore Life **

_Chapter 14_

**Royal Rumble**

This was it. The Royal Rumble. Too bad Leon wasn't a part of it. He wasn't even in a match anymore. The only reason he was there and not taking a small vacation was because it was CM Punk's chance to become the #1 Contender for the ECW Championship. Leon sighed. He really wished he was taking part in the match. Stupid Paul Heyman. Stupid Undertaker.

"Hey dad, are you alright?" Merino asked his adopted father.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Leon replied.

"Good, because we need to the arena." Merino pointed at the alarm clock on Leon's nightstand.

"Shit, we're gonna be late!" Leon exclaimed. He grabbed some food and darted from the hotel room, Merino in tow.

_**ECW**_

Leon sighed in relief as they made it to the arena on time. He and Merino ran through the halls before they made it to CM Punks locker room. When he walked in, he immediately shut the door and turned to Merino.

"Do _not _go in there." He told his son.

"Why not?" Merino asked.

"Because Rebecca's in there."

"So?"

"Just don't ask questions. Trust me, you don't want to see."

"Sure I do!" Merino said and opened the door. His eyes widened. On the couch, both half naked and making out were CM Punk and Rebecca. Merino covered his eyes and shut the door.

"I told you so." Leon said in a sing-song voice before he grabbed his son and pulled him away from Punks locker room.

"Auntie Rebecca… and Uncle Punk…" Merino said in horror. Leon shook his head. Merino's virgin eyes would never be the same. As they walked around the arena, Merino got to meet wrestlers like John Cena, Triple H, Ric Flair, Umaga, and Big Show. He even got to see his adopted uncles Batista and Matt Hardy, both of whom had taken a liking to the boy. After chatting for a bit, Merino was left with Batista while Leon went back to Punks locker room. This time he made sure to knock first before opening the door. Lying on the couch asleep was Rebecca, who was fully clothed this time, while Punk was doing push-ups.

"You two seemed like you had a lot of fun." Leon said from the doorway. Punk looked up at him and grinned.

"What's it to ya?" He asked Leon.

"Nothing really. It's just that… Merino's eyes will never gaze upon his 'Auntie Rebecca' and 'Uncle Punk' the same way again."

Punk, who was in the middle of pushing up, collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter. "You mean, he saw us?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah, right after I did. I told him to not open the door, but you know how he is."

Punk nodded. "So is there anything in particular you needed?"

"Not really. I just came by to wish you luck in your match." Leon said with a shrug. "Well, I've got to get back to Merino. I left him with Batista."

"Tell him I say hi."

"I will. Tell Rebecca to use protection." Leon closed the door in time to miss being hit with a shoe.

_**ECW**_

'_Getting Away with Murder' _hit as CM Punk and Rebecca walked down the ramp holding hands. Punk slid in the ring and held the ropes apart for Rebecca.

"This match is under ECW Extreme Rules and is the #1 Contenders Match to challenge the ECW Champion, Bobby Lashley!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered as Punk posed for the crowd. The Miz's music hit and he strolled cockily to the ring. After the Miz entered the ring, Stevie Richards came down the ramp. The three contestants had a staredown as they waited for the last contestant.

_Dong! _The arena went dark as the Undertaker made his way to the ring. The Miz had a look of fear on his face as the giant entered the ring. Taker smirked at the other three contestants before the bell rang, then all hell broke loose. Rebecca immediately slid Punk a chair, which he smashed into Richards back then the Miz's face. He turned to Taker who kicked him in the face with a Big Boot.

Taker smirked as he lifted Punk by the throat and threw him to the turnbuckle. Taker ran and clotheslined Punk before Richards smashed the steel chair into his back. Taker stumbled, and Punk capitalized, nailing Taker with a DDT. Punk nodded to Richards and stood the Miz up and pushed him to Richards who smashed the chair in his face! Miz fell to the ground clutching his face in pain as Punk and Richards circled each other.

Richards made the first move, trying to hit Punk with the chair, but nailed Taker, who was just standing up instead! Punk took advantage of Richards' distraction and rolled him up for the pin. 1... 2... Richards kicks out! Richards stood up and felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around slowly and came face to face with Taker, who grabbed him by the throat. Chokeslam! Then Taker turned his attention to Punk who picked up the discarded chair.

Punk swung at Taker who ripped the chair from him and blasted him in the face! Taker smirked as he dropped the chair and picked Punk up by the throat. Punk started to struggle as Taker prepared for a Chokeslam, but stopped when someone tapped _his _shoulder. Taker turned around and was hit in the face with a steel pipe! Leon smirked evilly as he stomped on the fallen Deadman. He heard someone getting up behind him and spun around and smashed the pipe into a surprised Miz's head. He hit the Miz several more times before turning back to Taker.

Leon dropped the pipe and stood Taker up. He lifted Taker onto his shoulders- LZK Stunner to Taker! While Leon was busy with Taker, Punk had once again picked up his chair and began to beat Richards senseless. He uncovered his knee and picked Richards up onto his shoulders- Go to Sleep to Richards! Punk dropped on top of Richards for the pin. 1… 2… 3! Punk moves on to challenge Bobby Lashley for the ECW Championship! Punk posed for the crowd before turning to Leon and tried to get him to leave the ring. But Leon wasn't done with Taker.

Leon slid out of the ring and pulled out a table and slid it in the ring. He slid back in and set up the table in the center of the ring. He stood Taker up- Suplex through the table! Leon grabbed mic and smirked as he stood over a fallen Taker.

"You took away my chance to become ECW Champion, so I took away yours." Was all Leon said before he dropped the mic and left the ring. He stood at the top of the ramp and flipped Taker off before heading backstage.

**TBC**

**I'm pretty sure that match wasn't exactly the best ever. Well, now the Royal Rumble is over and CM Punk is moving on to face Bobby Lashley for the ECW Championship. How will Taker react to the beating from Leon? Find out next time!**


End file.
